Basilisk
Characteristics Two vertical stabilizers protruded from the top and bottom of the ship's rear. It was armed with six Sextuple Plasma Burst Cannons that could effortlessly destroy enemy starfighters and easily taking down the shields of a Victory II-''class'' Star Destroyer. Two of its weapons were forward-firing, two were able to fire in a 180 degree arc above the ship, one was mounted aft to fire at pursuing vessels, while the last was mounted under the cockpit section to cover the gunship's belly. It was also armed with 2 missile tubes facing forward, each tube containing 10 Mark II Nuclear Missiles, each missile more than capable of breaching the exposed hull of a Victory II-class Star Destroyer. The ship's design was similar to Sienar Fleet Systems' Sentinel-class landing craft. C.A.Y.L.A. Kind of a personal project of Cayden's, C.A.Y.L.A. stands for: Command Attack Yaw Liberation Action. It is an Artificial Intelligence program. It has a female personality, hinting at the possibility that Cayden might take command of the ship in the future, and pass the Etere Videum to his sister. C.A.Y.L.A. has been programmed to operate most systems of the ship, however she does not have control of the reactor, weapons, or life support systems for safety reasons. She does, however, have control of transport systems, shields, engines, hyperdrives, sensors, communications, and navigation, thus removing the need for a pilot. History Crew Angie Tavers Lt. Col. Angie Tavers, originally a crew member of the Etere Videum and a member of EV-1, was placed in command of the Basilisk by the order of Colonel Cayden Tavers. Along with her team, she made the painful transition from the Gozanti Cruiser to the Ye-4 Gunboat. Along with her came 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, her younger brother, and his team, both making her happy and giving the ship an adequate crew. Angie is the younger version of her mother, Talia Tavers. She stands at an average 5'5", weighing in at 137lbs, dark brown hair, and green eyes. She wears her hair down to her shoulders usually, but put's it up in a pony tail while on missions. Her skin is similar to that of Cayden's, white w/ a slight tan. She usually wears her battle uniform, the insignia of her team emblazoned on her right shoulder. Angie is very much like her father in every way. She is determined to succeed at everything she does, she rarely backs down from a challenge, strikes at the enemy with a vengeance, and cares about her family very much... to the point where it begins to affect her better-judgement, resulting in her transfer from the SFC to Special Forces. During her time in the Spec. Forces, she began to develop feelings for her #2, Major Avery Jones. Avery Jones Major Avery Jones is the ship's history buff. He is fluent in over 30 different languages, and is capable of understanding a dozen more. Aside from ancient history, Jones is known to be a great cook. He can be found either in the ship's kitchen, or in the cargo hold working on some ancient text or artifact. Lisa Nivix Captain Lisa Nivix is Onderon's chief Astrophysicist. She is responsible for the modifications to the ship's main reactor, and for the modifications to the weapons, shields, and hyperdrive. She can be found in the cargo hold working on new technology to aid in the war, or the reactor room working on modifying the reactor. Tamran Overnage 2nd Lieutenant Tamran Overnage is the ship's Quartermaster. He is in charge of maintaining, distributing, and keeping track of every weapon on board the ship. He can be found in the ship's Armory, tinkering with his heavily-modified Mandalorian Heavy Repeater. Cameron Tavers 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, also originally a crew member on the Etere Videum and a member of EV-3, was transferred to the Basilisk and placed as the ship's XO, his sister's number 2. His team came with him as well, giving a whole new meaning to the word "family" as they made the transition. Cameron has a more muscular build than his brother Cayden. He stands at a nice 5'7", at 178 lbs of lean muscle, light brown hair, and blue eyes. His eyes aren't as deep as Cayden's are, but his hair is shorter than his brother's. Cameron enjoys wearing the duty uniform of the Basilisk, his team patch proudly displayed on his right shoulder. Cameron is the soldier-type: helping those only when ordered to. However, ever since he met Senior Master Sergeant Alana Oldin, he has begun to soften up around everyone, even going as far as assisting random people while on missions. He rarely initiates a conversation, but when he does, there is usually a problem between him and the person he is talking to. Krig Oldin Lorianna Coral Rebar Oligard Alana Oldin Category: Amacuse